grandmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
American Commonwealth (The Albany Plan)
, , parts of , , , , , , , and | of = of | flag = AmericanCommonwealth-Flag.gif | flag_caption = Flag of the American Commonwealth | coa = | coa_caption = | map = American_Commonwealth_(orthographic_projection).svg | motto_non = | motto_lang = | motto_en = From Sea to Shining Sea | Anthem = | capital_cap = Capital | capital = | city_other = | language = None (de jure) (de facto) | language_other = , , and others | religion = (de jure) Secular (de facto) | religion_other = | demonym = American | regime = | governing_body = | HoSlist = Monarch of the American Commonwealth (The Albany Plan) | HoStitle = Monarch | HoSname = | HoS2list = President-General of the American Commonwealth (The Albany Plan) | HoS2title = President-General | HoS2name = General Sir Joseph Dunford | CoGlist =Prime Minister of American Commonwealth (The Albany Plan) | CoGtitle = Prime Minister | CoGname = Bernie Sanders | area = 10,326,550 | population = 345,860,975 (2015 census) | est_date = July 4th, 1754 | currency = (¢) (CWC) | timezone = ( to ) | summer_time = ( to ) | Internet TLD = .ac, .commonwealth | calling_code = +1 | organizations = , , |timeline = The Albany Plan|common_name = America}} American Commonwealth, known commonly as America, is the sovereign state located in the continent of North America. It comprises with 13 Commonwealths, 42 States, 16 Territories and 1 Central District. It extends from the Pacific Ocean to the Atlantic Ocean. The Contiguous Commonwealth (or commonly referred as The Lower 50) and its capital city, , located in the Central North America between Canada and Mexico. The State of Alaska is located to the Northernmost part of North America, bordered with Canada. Located in Down South, the State of Yucatan is bordered with Mexico and Guatemala. Territories are scattered in the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea, the largest territory of all territory in the American Commonwealth is , in which remotely located in the Pacific Ocean. Covering up to 10,326,550 km2 and with 345 million people living in the country, the American Commonwealth is the 2nd largest country in the world in term of land mass and third largest population in the world. It is also one of the country with the most ethnically diverse and multicultural nation, the products of the large-scale immigration from other countries. The geography and the climate inside the Commonwealth are also extremely diverse, and the country is the home to various wildlife. The migrated from through to what is now the American Commonwealth from 15,000 years ago. With the European Colonization during the , the European colonists came to America to claim the continent of its own. The British established their 13 American Colonies along the East Coast of the Atlantic Ocean. Early disputes between Great Britain and itself led to the new way introduced by , a Pennsylvanian legislator to convene with to grant them Self-Governing Dominion status, the first to do so in the history of the In May 1756, the first constitution was written and the American Commonwealth Act 1756 passed from the Parliament to guarantee the dominion status to the American Colonists. Thus, the American Commonwealth was born in July 4th, 1754. Category:United States Category:The Albany Plan